Unknown Destination
by Minky Sam
Summary: But little does she know that once she opens the door, her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is belong to Takahashi Rumiko

* * *

Chapter 1:

The night was cloudless. Stars were shining their light and twinkling above the sky. The moon shone brightly over a flower meadow. Silver tresses flew with the wind. The owner of those silver tresses had his back to this companion. Tonight, the moon was full.

'Who are you?' a voice asked. The silver haired turned around but his face was hidden. His mouth was moving but no sound came. 'Wait, what are you trying to say? I can't hear anything.' The man started walking away. 'Where are you going? Come back, please!'

WHAMP! A loud thumping sound can be heard. "Owh…" Hoarse voices moan out from the impact. The person tried to sit up but failed to do so, instead, she stretched herself on the floor. Bone popping and the voice grunted again. The person name is Haruka. She is not any normal person. She is a _hanyou_; terms indicate that she is a half human and half demon, a species that both kinds hated the most despite the feud between them.

It was hard on her kind back then in feudal era where _hanyou_ was being shunned and execute by both demons and humans. As time had passed, human civilized more and started to create technology that rivaled with demon's power. Because of the advanced technology, humans had started so many wars against the demons that caused many lives being sacrificed. Few centuries of wars, both sides exhausted, so they called a truce. The person who started the truce was the Great Dog Demon, named Touga, the general of the demon army and leader of the dog demon clan. He had lived for thousands of years and knows the loss on both sides. On the human side, they were reluctant to sign the truce because they never trust demon on anything. Two centuries later after the truce, humans started to cease the wars and started to live in peace along with demons. Same goes for demons. Together, both kinds lived in harmony and developed more technology that helped their lives become easier which lead to our modern time, twenty-first century.

But still, even with the peace treaties' going on today, there are many demons and humans don't like each other and they would jump at any chance to eradicate each other. Thus, that led to segregation. In a city, the upper part is demons' and the middle is humans'. The lower part consists of underground organization and _hanyou. _There will be many more years to come with this segregation and prejudice.

Still, that doesn't put our heroine into depression or any negative thought toward both kinds. On the matter of fact, she is a cheerful and always smiling at any small things. Her appearance's quite simple; skinny body, long, black tresses. She is quite short for her age. She has a pair of dog ears on top of her head which strongly emphasized her heritage. But, the most stands out feature of her face are that pair of innocence, doe- like, light sapphire eyes.

'What was that dream for?'Rin thought to herself. She shakes her head and gets up to start her daily routine. She went to take a quick shower then proceeds to comb her hair out of the tangle mess. She pulled out her uniform out of her closet and put it on quick with grace like movement. Her uniform consist of a black, sailor like blouse, white ribbon, and white skirt. She tied her ribbon into a bow shape in a quick movement with her nimble fingers. After checking twice at her bow and uniform, she went to her kitchen within four steps of walking. Just before she open the fridge to start on her breakfast, the doorbell rang. Her brows knitted together as she walks to get the door. But little does she know that once she opens the door, her life will change forever.

* * *

Eh…Please be gentle on my first story… It took me forever to have this courage to public this… xD, I would love to have some feed back :D Thank you for reading this


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is belong to Takahashi Rumiko

* * *

As she opened the door, a tall man standing there. A hand on his right shoulder, hunching over like he is about to collapse soon.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Haruka chirped. The person didn't say anything instead he stumbling toward her. 'Eh?!' Her eyes widened and its' continue to expand more when he push her backward in to the house and shut the door with his foot. Slightly unbalanced, somehow he fell forward and both of them landed on the concrete floor where the shoes stay. Haruka's waist hit the wooden board that connected the concrete floor first and let's say that the impact wasn't pleasant, scratch that, it was insanely hurt for her since on her was a full grown adult body that push all of his or her weight on her. "Urgh…" she grunted, "my back," she groaned.

The person who lied on her didn't budged at all; however, his breathing is getting shallower and shallower. 'Eh? Why do I feel wet on my right shoulder?' She thought. Realization hit her that he is hurt and he really needs help now! With determination in her eyes, she tries to push him lies on his back to get better view on the wound. She has a great difficulty with just only pushing because he is really heavy and in fact that he is a full-grown adult. "One, two, three!" She heaved. With final try, she successfully pushed him on to his back.

'Whew…Finally, now let's see his wound.' Haruka is about touch the wound to see how serious it is, suddenly, a hand grabbed her, stopped all of her movements. She froze; she then looks up the person to see what his expression on his face is. Her breath hitched the moment when she looks up and looks right in to his eyes. His eye is a deep golden color like a piece of gold or more like a fragment of the sun. She can drown in those pools of golden eyes for eternity if it wasn't for the groaned coming out from the owner.

"Ah, please don't move. I'll go get the first-aid kit and help you with your wounds." She told him softly. "I won't tell anyone and I live alone so no worry, just… stay still. You can hear every movement around ten feet around you right? Since, you are a full-blooded demon after all. I just want you to not hurt yourself anymore. And if you are wondering why I am treating your wound with all these you want to call oh-so-called owe thing, then saved it, no need for those sentimental necessary." She spoke all in one breath. The stranger astonished to see a girl with no more than thirteen of age willingly to help a stranger like him. He despite the fact that he has to relies on help of some stranger. But then, what can he do when he was greatly injured by his nemesis. "You don't have to since my wound will heal itself. You do your things and get going; I will be fine on my own." He replied.

His deep baritone like voice took her a surprise and sent a small shiver down to her spine. She shakes her head and proceeds to get the first-aid kit from her kitchen. While she was gone to the kitchen, the stranger contemplated the predicament that he is in now. His intention was that acted as a stranger that got wounded and need help and from there he can weave a tale how he got in to the situation and so on. However, the luck lady seems to be in his favors today. He got a girl who willing to help him and didn't even ask for any pay back. But then, he pondered about the girl again. It seems like she had always been alone. It didn't take long for the girl to go get the first-aid kit. Haruka hurries over to the mystery man and started treating his wounds with a great care. The man himself watches the girl with fascination and curiosity. Haruka then process to zip his jacket off and unbutton his shirt with haste. The task had taken a while but somehow she managed.

She winced at the wound he got. It was a claw mark that went deep around two or three inches. The fleshes didn't tear out but it was really serious. Broke out of her own reverie, Haruka hastily take out the cotton and other necessary items for the wound. The bottle clang softly together created a sort of lullaby to the mystery man and that make him want to drift off to the darkness. A slight sting sensation on his right shoulder brought him back to the world.

"Is the smell too strong for you? I can use some herb that can sooth your wound without causing your nose to irritate," Haruka continue to treat the man but didn't look up. "Or would you like to have some pain-relief pill? I have…." She looked up and saw the pair amber orbs look at her with amusement and bewilderment. "It's fine, just continue whatever you are doing." He spoke. Haruka just shrugged and continue with the treatment. The wound was so deep that it took her a while to finished treating it and bandaged his whole right shoulder. She exhaled a loud sigh and sit back to relax her tense muscle from the intense concentration just now. Haruka glanced over the mystery man. His eyes closed and his breath even out. 'Hm…Is he asleep? Well, let's go get him a blanket then.'

With the thought in mind, as she about to stand up, a voice speaks up. "Where are you going?" Haruka shift her eyes to the man. His voice sound so drowsy like he can fall asleep anytime. "Don't worry; I just want to go get a blanket for you. It's in the living room's closet anyway which ten steps away from our spot are. Rest up or else your wound won't heal." Her voice turned to a soft whisper. She turned and walks toward to the living room leaving the man looks at her with the droopy eyelids. The man tried to stay awake to watch out the movement, but failed horribly. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long await. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the compensation. Again. English is not my first language so bear with me on the grammar error part. Thank you! And don't forget to review!


End file.
